Geburtstagsvorbereitungen
by Kiddo
Summary: Wie bekommt man so unauffällig wie möglich ein Geburtsdatum heraus. Die Geschichte ist Samusa gewidmet.
1. Chapter 1

GEBURTSTAGSVORBEREITUNGEN

Kapitel 1

By Kiddo

* * *

_Heute kann es regnen, stürmen oder schnei'n, denn du strahlst ja selber wie der Sonnenschein._

_Heut ist dein Geburtstag darum feiern wir. Alle deine Freunde freuen sich mit dir, alle deine Freunde freuen sich mit dir._

_Wie schön, dass du geboren bist, wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst, wie schön das wir beisammen sind, wir gratulieren dir Geburtstagskind!_

_Unsre guten Wünsche haben ihren Grund: Bitte bleib' noch lange glücklich und gesund. Dich so froh zu sehen, ist was uns gefällt. Tränen gibt es schon genug auf dieser Welt, Tränen gibt es schon genug auf dieser Welt._

_Wie schön das du geboren bist, wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst, wie schön das wir beisammen sind, wir gratulieren dir Geburtstagskind!_

_Montag, Dienstag, Mittwoch das ist ganz egal. Dein Geburtstag kommt in Jahr doch nur einmal. Darum last und feiern, dass die Schwarte kracht! Heute wird getanzt, gesungen und gelacht, heute wird getanzt, gesungen und gelacht._

_Wie schön das du geboren bist, wir hätten dich sonst sehr vermisst, wie schön das wir beisammen sind, wir gratulieren dir Geburtstagskind!_

* * *

Liebe Samusa,

ich wünsche dir alles, alles Liebe und gute zu deinem Geburtstag und widme dir diese kleine Geschichte...

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

* * *

Lucas Wolenczak hatte es sich auf dem Bett in seiner Kabine gemütlich gemacht und war in einen spannenden Zeitschriftenartikel über Wale vertieft, als plötzlich seine Tür wild

aufgerissen wurde und ein großer dunkler Schatten hineinstürmte. Beim genaueren hinsehen erwies sich dieser Schatten allerdings als Moraloffizier.

Der blonde Teenager fasste sich theatralisch ans Herz, er war doch ziemlich zusammengefahren. "Pfff...Ben, wie kannst du mir nur so etwas antun, du hättest mir beinah einen Herzattacke verursacht!"

Krieg hob die Augenbraun hoch, winkte ab und schloss nun die Tür behutsam hinter sich. "Keine Angst, dafür bist du noch viel zu jung."

Das 16 Jährige Genie musterte den dunkelhaarigen Versorgungsoffizier nun genauer, Ben wirkte irgendwie gehetzt und waren das nicht Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn? "Sag mal gibt es eigentlich einen bestimmten Grund dafür warum du hier wie eine Wildgewordene Herde von Büffeln einfällst? Du siehst aus als wäre der Teufel hinter dir her."

Benjamin ließ sich erschöpft auf den Stuhl fallen. "Das mit dem Teufel trieft es eigentlich ganz gut. Eben ist gerade ein Shuttle eingetroffen das bis oben hin mit irgendwelchen neuen Technischen Geräten für die Wissenschaftsabteilung voll gestopft ist."

Bei diesen Worten leuchteten die Augen den Teens förmlich auf. Die Worte Technisch und neu in einen Satzwaren einfach was wundervolles.

Lt. Krieg ließ sich davon nicht beirren und fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort. "Und jetzt läuft Dr. Westphalen wie eine wild gewordene Furie um her und kommandiert jeden vom Militärpersonal den sie finden kann ab um die schweren Kisten zu schleppen."

Lucas nickte verstehend. "Aha, und jetzt versuchst du dich also bei mir zu verstecken."

Krieg nickte heftig. "Ja, unter anderen. Ich weiß doch ganz genau, dass sie dich nie damit behelligen würde schwere Sachen zu schleppen. Dafür hat sie dich viel zu gern und würde dann mit irgendwelchen Ausreden kommen das du doch noch im Wachstum wärest und das dies deinem Rücken schaden könnte. Na ja, jedenfalls irgendetwas in der Art."

Das Computergenie musste grinsen, Krieg hatte ziemlich ins Schwarze getroffen. Allerdings war er sich sicher, dass die Ärztin und Wissenschaftlerin trotzdem bald bei ihm auftauchen würde. Wenn der Labor Bereich etwas Neues bekam sagte sie Lucas immer ziemlich schnell Bescheid und zeigte es ihm weil sie wusste das es an so etwas immer Interesse hatte. Und außerdem wusste Lucas auch, dass ein paar neue Computeranalyse Apparate dabei waren, wobei sie fürs Anschließen sicherlich seine Hilfe benötigten. Von all dem erwähnte er aber nichts. Wenn Ben sich hier verstecken wollte, bitte. Er würde schon noch merken, dass man Dr. Westphalen nicht entkommen konnte. Es sei den man war Lucas, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

"Aber eigentlich bin ich ja wegen etwas ganz anderem hier."

"Und das wäre?" Lucas legte die Zeitschrift zur Seite und schaute den Lt. Erwartungsvoll an.

"Weißt du wann Captain Bridger Geburtstag hat?"

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, leider nicht. Ich hab ihn zwar mal danach gefragt aber er wollte es mir nicht verraten." Das junge Genie setzte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht auf, warum machten ältere Menschen manchmal so ein Geheimnis aus ihrem Alter? Sooooo schlimm konnte das alles doch nicht sein... "Ich hatte mir dann zwar vorgenommen es selbst herauszufinden aber dann ist irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen und ich hab's wieder vergessen. Aber warum fragst du eigentlich?"

"Ich hab dir doch mal erzählt, dass ich mit Bridgers Sohn Robert ein Zimmer auf der Akademie geteilt habe."

Lucas nickte bestätigend.

"Einmal war ich mit Bobby unterwegs und er hat dabei auch nach einen Geburtstagsgeschenk für seinen Vater gesucht. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht war das ungefähr zu dieser Jahreszeit." Erklärte der Versorgungsoffizier.

Der Blondschopf verstand langsam worauf Krieg hinauswollte. "Du möchtest für Bridger eine große Geburtstagsparty schmeißen."

Benjamin nickte. "Ganz genau. So etwas ist doch schließlich meine Aufgabe, so etwas bringt Spaß und hebt die Moral."

Lucas schaute eher skeptisch. "Na dann frag einfach den Captain wann er Geburtstag hat."

Der dunkelhaarige Lt. schüttelte energisch mit dem Kopf. "Nein, das geht nicht, dass ganze soll doch eine Überraschung werden. Außerdem glaube ich eh, dass er nicht so ein Typ ist der seinen eigenen Geburtstag groß Feiert. Wir müssen ihn überrumpeln!"

"Na dann sieh mal zu wie du das Datum herausfindest."

Krieg setzte seinen größt möglichen Unschuldsblick auf, was bei ihm natürlich sehr schwierig war. "Ich hätte gehofft, dass du vielleicht ..."

"Nein, vergiss es, auf gar keinen Fall!"

Der Offizier zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Hey, ich hab doch noch gar nichts gesagt."

"Ben, ich muss kein Hellseher sein um zu wissen was du möchtest. Ich soll mich in die Akte des Captains hinein hacken und so das Datum herausfinden."

Dieser Feststellung konnte Krieg nicht wirklich etwas entgegenbringen. "Genau. Das wäre doch bestimmt eine schöne Herausforderung für dich."

Der blonde Teen schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Zum einen wäre dies überhaupt keine Herausforderung und zum anderen werde ich mich in gar nichts hinein hacken."

"Ach komm schon..."

"Nein! Bridger und Dr. Westphalen haben mir erst gestern einen langen Vortrag übers Hacken gehalten. Ich hab keine Lust dies sobald zu wiederholen. Und außerdem musste ich ihnen Versprechen, mich nicht ohne triftigen Grund in irgendetwas hinein zu hacken." Lucas wusste selbst, dass er sich nicht lange an dieses Versprechen halten würde und außerdem war das mit dem triftigen Grund ja auch alles nur eine Sache der Auslegung...

Krieg verzog missmutig das Gesicht. "Dann halt nicht!"

Einen Moment lang schwiegen sich beide an, jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

"Ich wüsste da aber noch einen anderen Weg wie wir an das Geburtsdatum des Captains kommen könnten." Meinte das Computergenie nachdenklich.

"Und der wäre? Wills du ihn etwa die Brieftasche klauen und einen Blick auf seinen Führerschein oder Ausweis werfen?"

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein, eigentlich wollte ich in Dr. Westphalens Büro einbrechen und einen Blick in seine Krankenakte werfen. Aber was du vorschlägst wäre natürlich auch eine Möglichkeit..."

Der Moraloffizier musste sich doch stark ein grinsen verkneifen. "Ich glaube du verbringst eindeutig zu viel zeit mit mir. Oder wir halten dich alle für harmloser als du bist."

Der Blondschopf zuckte mit den Schultern.. "Keine Ahnung. Also was ist nun?"

Krieg schaute auf seine Uhr und dachte nach. "Ich glaube heute Nacht um 2 Uhr wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt um Dr. Westphalens Büro einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Vorher ist es einfach zu riskant. Mars hat nämlich die Schicht bis halb 2 und er ist bei seinen Sicherheitsrundgängen immer ziemlich genau. Seine Ablöse danach ist allerdings eine echte Trantüte. Da können wir es getrost riskieren."

Lucas nickte und entschied sich dafür, dass er gar nicht wissen wollte woher Ben so genau wusste wann wer vom Sicherheitsteam Dienst hatte. "Okay, dann machen wir das so. Einer steht schmiere und der andere sucht die Akte."

Krieg nickte und kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. "Weißt du, irgendwie ist es echt merkwürdig, dass ich nicht selbst auf die Idee mit den Krankenakten gekommen bin."

Nun musste der Teenager grinsen. "Ich hab mich deshalb auch schon gewundert."

Plötzlich klopfte es an die Kabinentür.

"Ja, herein." Lucas hatte schon so eine Ahnung wer das sein könnte. Zum einen hatte er schon die ganze Zeit mit ihrem auftauchen gerechnet und zum anderen wusste er auch wer hier wie klopfte. Hoffentlich hatte sie nicht schon länger vor der Tür gestanden und hatte etwas mitbekommen.

Dr. Westphalen betrat lächelnd die Kabine als sie allerdings den Moraloffizier entdeckte veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck. "Hier haben sie sich also versteckt, ich suche sie schon die ganze Zeit!"

Krieg tat als ob das für ihn eine ganz neue Erkenntnis sei. "Oh tut mir leid Doktor, das wusste ich nicht."

Lucas biss sich auf die Lippen, die Wissenschaftlerin so dreist an zu lügen war echt ein starkes Stück.

Kristin stemmte sie Hände in die Hüften. "Ich versuche sie schon die ganze Zeit anzupalen."

Ben zog die Augenbraun hoch. "Wirklich? Ich habe nichts gehört." Er zog den Pal aus der Tasche. "Oh, ich muss wohl versehentlich an den aus Knopf gekommen sein."

Die Ärztin schaute ihn böse an. "Absichtlich daran gekommen trifft es wohl eher."

Ben tat ganz entrüstet. "Also bitte. Was denken sie den von mir."

"Genau das richtige." Ihre Gesichtszüge entspannten sich und sie lächelte Krieg an. "Es ist gerade ein Shuttle mit neuen Technischen Geräten eingetroffen. Ich habe abgeklärt das sie mit ein paar anderen dieses ausladen werden."

Der Moraloffizier verzog das Gesicht. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen. "Aber natürlich doch. Ich helf' doch gern."

Dr. Westphalen wandte sich nun an Lucas der das ganze bis jetzt stumm verfolgt hatte. "Aber eigentlich bin ich ja wegen dir hier. Hast du Lust mit ins Labor zu kommen? Ich wollte jetzt anfangen die ersten Kartons auszupacken, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dich ein paar der Dinge interessieren könnten. Also hast du Lust?"

Der Teenager nickte heftig. "Ja, klar."

Krieg verzog erneut das Gesicht. "Hey das ist unfair! Lucas kann genau so gut mit anpacken und das Shuttle aus laden."

Kristen schaute ihn empört an. "Ach papperlapapp Krieg, das ist ein Job für Grobmotoriker wie sie. Da wäre Lucas potential doch nur verschwendet. Außerdem ist das viel zu schwer für einen Teenager! Stellen sie sich mal nicht so an, tun sie auch mal endlich etwas für das Geld das ihnen die UEO bezahlt."

Ben stand mit offenen Mund da, ihm fiel einfach nichts Passendes dazu ein und das obwohl er schon mit so etwas gerechnet hatte.

Lucas stand auf und folgte Dr. Westphalen zur Tür. Dabei konnte er einfach nicht anders und musste den Moraloffizier kurz an grinsen und dabei unschuldig mit den Schultern zucken.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…..

Written Juni 2005


	2. Kapitel 2

GEBURTSTAGSVORBEREITUNGEN

Kapitel 2

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Samusa und Yury für ihre Reviews. Tut mir leid, dass das update so lange auf sich warten lassen hat. Aber ich war im Lern-, Harry Potter- und Tour der France Stress. Die anderen Sachen die noch dazu kamen erwähne ich jetzt besser nicht.

Samusa: Ja, im Flüchten werden sie langsam gut… Jap genau, man kann einen Pal auch ausschalten.

Yury: Ja, ja, das mit den Lernsachen kenn ich nur zu gut. Das Geburtsdatum so herauszubekommen ist aber viel interessanter als dich zu fragen.

* * *

Um kurz nach 2 in der Nacht war es dann soweit. Benjamin und Lucas wollten ihren Plan in die tat umsetzten. 

Der Teenager schaute sich noch einmal prüfend um, als er nichts Verdächtiges sah oder hörte öffnete er behutsam die Tür und trat in das kleine Büro von Dr. Westphalen.

Der Moraloffizier und das Computergenie hatten beschlossen, dass Lucas nach der Akte suchen würde und Krieg schmiere stehen musste. Die Entscheidung war so gefällt wurden, da sie vermuteten das, falls sie erwischt werden würden, jeder es Lucas eher abnehmen würde das er nur nach einer Kopfschmerztablette suchte. Bei Krieg dagegen würde jeder gleich wegen etwas anderem Verdächtigen.

Der Blondschopf steuerte auf den Schrank zu in dem sich die Krankenakten befanden. Dort angekommen musste er allerdings feststellen, dass dieser verschlossen war. Eine Tatsache die weder ihm noch Ben vorher aufgefallen war.

Der Teenager schaute sich suchend um, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und die Wissenschaftlerin hatte den Schlüssel zu dem Schrank irgendwo im Raum versteckt.

Nachdem er bereits einige Minuten gesucht hatte, steckte Lt. Krieg seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein. "Sag mal was brauchst du den so lange?"

Lucas sah vom Schreibtisch auf wo er gerade die Schubladen vorsichtig durchsuchte. "Der Schrank mit den Akten ist abgeschlossen."

"So ein Mist!"

Das junge Genie nickte. "Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und sie hat den Schlüssel hier irgendwo versteckt."

Ben nickte. "Okay, dann such weiter." Er schloss die Tür wieder und achtete darauf ob irgendwer sich ihnen näherte.

Lucas öffnete die unterste Schreibtischschublade und hob eine Mappe hoch. Darunter lag ein kleines Schlüsselbund. "Bingo!"

Der Teen nahm die Schlüssel und probierte sie am Aktenschrank aus, gleich der zweite passte. Nach kurzen suchen fand er Bridgers Akte. Der Computerfreak nahm einen Zettel aus der Zettelbox auf den Schreibtisch und einen Kugelschreiber und schrieb sich das Geburtsdatum auf. Er steckte den Zettel in die Hosentasche, sortierte die Akte wieder an die richtige Stelle und schloss den Schrank wieder ab. Zum Schluss räumte er das Schlüsselbund zurück an seinen Platz.

Lucas ging zurück zur Tür und öffnete sie.

"Und? Hast du das Datum?" Krieg sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.

Der Blondschopf nickte. "Ja."

Plötzlich zuckten beide zusammen und wurden ganz still. War da nicht eben ein Geräusch gewesen?

Benjamin packte den Teenager am Arm und zog ihn mit. "Lauf!"

* * *

Fortsetzung folgt…. 

Written Juni 2005

* * *

Tut mir leid das dies update nur so kurz ist, aber ich dacht mir das ist besser als gar nichts.Außerdem sitze ich gerade am Schulcomputer, hab gerade mein mündliches Examen hinter mich gebracht und muss jetzt irgendwie die zeit bis zum späten Nachmittag rumbekommen wo das Ergebnis verkündet wird. 


	3. Kapitel 3

GEBURTSTAGSVORBEREITUNGEN

Kapitel 3

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Tja, da sieht man mal was Lucas alles auf sich nimmt um bloß ein Geburtsdatum heraus zufinden.

Samusa: Ja, irgendwie hat sich deine Sista da geirrt. Lies weiter und deine Fragen werden geklärt.

* * *

Kurz darauf kamen beiden Einbrecher in Lucas Kabine an. Der Versorgungsoffizier war dabei ganz schön am Schnauben, er musste wirklich mal wieder etwas für seine Kondition tun wenn ihn schon so ein kleiner Sprint so zusetze.

Der blonde Teen lies sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen und fing an zu lachen.

Ben sah seinen jungen Freund kritisch an, war der Junge jetzt hysterisch? Nein, hysterisches lachen klang anders... Was zum Teufel war mit dem Computerfreak los. Das alles war doch echt kein Grund zum lachen!

Lucas setzte sich auf und atmete einmal tief durch. "Weißt du Ben, wir sind auch nur doof!" Er wischte sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht. "Wir hätten doch viel einfacher an Bridgers Geburtsdatum heran kommen können."

Der Moraloffizier legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wie meinst du das?"

"Wir hatten Dr. Westphalen einfach nur erklären müssen was wir vorhaben und dann hätte sie in den Krankenakten nach gesehen und es uns verraten."

Benjamin sagte einen Moment lang gar nichts, der Teenager hatte leider absolut Recht. "Das hätte dir auch mal früher einfallen können."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist es aber nicht. Und außerdem hätte es dir genauso gut daran denken können."

Krieg seufzte und schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Wofür bist du denn ein Genie?"

"Jedenfalls nicht dafür!" Der Teenager zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche und starrte darauf.

Der Lt. reckte sich um einen Blick darauf zu erhaschen. "Was hast du da?"

Der Blondschopf drehte den Zettel um so das Ben etwas sehen konnte. "Das Geburtsdatum vom Captain."

Ben trat näher und lass es. "Oh."

Lucas nickte. "Das gleiche hab ich auch gedacht. Sein Geburtstag fällt genau in unseren Landurlaub."

Der Teen lies die Schultern leicht hängen. "Und was machen wir jetzt? Willst du die Party nach dem Landurlaub schmeißen?"

Krieg schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Nein. Das wäre ja langweilig." Eine ganze zeit lang war es still. Aber plötzlich leuchtete das Gesicht des Versorgungsoffiziers auf. "Ich hab's!"

"Du hast was?"

"Die Lösung für unser Problem." Immer noch hatte Ben ein breites grinsen im Gesicht.

Irgendwie hatte Lucas das Gefühl das dieses grinsen für ihn nichts gutes bedeutete. "Und die wäre?"

"Du quartierst dich beim Landurlaub einfach bei ihm ein." Krieg sagte dies als ob nichts Weiteres dabei wäre.

Der Teenager machte große Augen. "Wie bitte?"

"Na ja ganz einfach, du quartierst dich bei ihm ein und stellst sicher das er an seinem Geburtstag auf seiner Insel bleibt. Ich dagegen kümmere mich um den ganzen Rest und sorge dafür, dass auch alle den Weg zur Insel finden. Wir feiern einfach direkt bei Bridger."

"Ganz einfach? Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig? Wie soll ich es bitte anstellen das Bridger mich auf seine Insel mitnimmt?" Davon das er sich eigentlich darauf freute seine Eltern wieder zu sehen erwähnte er nichts. Schließlich sollte ihn Ben auch nicht für ein kleines Kind halten. Und außerdem würde Krieg dies eh nicht verstehen, schließlich sprach er sonst ja eigentlich nie positiv von seinen Erzeugern.

Einen Moment lang musste der Lt. nachdenken, dann fiel ihm aber etwas ein. "Du erzählst ihm einfach, dass dein Vater dir abgesagt hat und heulst ihm einfach ein bisschen vor. Er wird dann so viel Mitleid mit dir haben das er dich zu sich einlädt."

"Ben das kann ich nicht."

Krieg verdrehte die Augen. "Dann erzähl ich ihm halt davon, ich werd das schon irgendwie unauffällig einfädeln können. Du wirst sehen er wird auf dich zukommen und dich einladen. "

Lucas war immer noch etwas skeptisch. "Woher willst du wissen, dass dies klappt?"

"Ich weiß es einfach. Er hat dich viel zu gern und du bist ihm viel zu sehr ans Herz gewachsen als das er zulässt, dass du deinen Landurlaub irgendwo allein verbringst. Ich weiß wovon ich spreche, ich hab schließlich Augen im Kopf!"

"Na wenn du meinst. Ich bin aber nicht schuld wenn das schief geht! Schließlich ist es deine Idee."

Der Moraloffizier streckte seine Hände abwehrend aus. "Okay, okay ich nehme alles auf mich."

Die beiden besprachen noch einige Einzelheiten und erstellten eine Liste bis Ben zufällig auf seine Uhr schaute. "Wau, schon so spät, ich muss jetzt echt los, mein Dienst beginnt um 8."

"Na dann bis morgen."

"Jap, bis morgen." Und somit blieb Lucas allein zurück.

Der Teenager warf auch einen Blick auf seine Uhr, es war kurz vor 3. Aber er wusste, dass er jetzt noch nicht schlafen konnte, dafür war er einfach viel zu aufgedreht. Der Blondschopf ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, am Computer blieb er hängen. Lucas stand auf, schnappte seinen tragbaren Computer und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und jemand den er kannte war auch gerade online.

* * *

Zur Mittagszeit sah sich Benjamin Krieg in der Mess Hall um. Als er den Captain am Tisch mit Ortiz entdeckte musste er grinsen, das war ja perfekt! Der Moraloffizier holte sich auch etwas zu essen und setzte sich dann auf einen freien Stuhl an Bridgers Tisch. Es war zeit seinen Plan in die Tat umzusetzen.

Seufzend schob sich Ben eine Nudel in den Mund und ließ die Schultern leicht hängen. Es war einfach ein bemitleidendes Bild.

Miguel Ortiz beäugte das ganze mitfühlend. "Alles okay mit dir Ben?"

Krieg schluckte den Bissen hinunter. "Nicht wirklich. Ich hatte etwas für meinen Landurlaub geplant und wollte es jetzt doch absagen. Leider klappt es aber nicht."

Der Captain zog eine Augenbraun fragend hoch. "Warum wollten sie ihre Pläne ändern?"

Der Moraloffizier druckste einen Moment herum. "Na ja... das ist nicht so einfach...es...es ist wegen Lucas."

Nun hatte der dunkelhaarige Lt. Bridgers volle Aufmerksamkeit. "Was ist mit Lucas?"

"Ich war gestern Abend noch bei ihm weil ich ein Problem mit meinem Computer hatte. Irgendwann hat er dann eine Email bekommen und sie gelesen. Daraufhin hat sich schlagartig seine Stimmung verändert, er war richtig komisch. Nach dem ich ihn deshalb ein bisschen genervt hatte, platze es dann schließlich aus ihn heraus."

"Was platzte aus ihm heraus?" Nathan hatte inzwischen völlig mit dem essen aufgehört.

"Sein Vater hat ihn für den Landurlaub abgesagt. Er kann nicht nach hause kommen."

"Das ist ja hart." Meinte der Kubaner mitfühlend.

Ben nickte bestätigend. "Ja und deshalb hab ich ja versucht meine Pläne abzusagen. Ich wollte stattdessen etwas mit Lucas unternehmen. Ich bin jetzt nur froh, dass ich davon noch nichts erzählt habe. Sonst hätte ich ihn auch bitterlichst enttäuscht." Krieg machte eine kurze Pause. "Ich komm einfach nicht mit dem Gedanken klar, dass Lucas die ganze Woche allein in irgendeinem Hotel rum sitzt und Trübsal bläst während wir anderen alle Spaß haben."

Der Captain stand auf. "Sie brauchen sich deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen Lt.. Ich werde mich darum kümmern."

"Wie meinen sie das?" Fragte Krieg obwohl er es ja genau wusste. Er war sich in diesem Fall ziemlich sicher wie er den Captain einzuschätzen hatte.

"Das werden sie schon sehen." Und damit marschierte Bridger los.

Als der Captain außer Sichtweite war begann der Versorgungsoffizier zufrieden zu grinsen. "Ach ja, an mir ist doch ein fantastischer Schauspieler verloren gegangen."

Miguel zeigte mit dem Finger auf sich. "Und was ist mit mir?"

Ben winkte ab. "Du hast deine Statistenrolle ganz passabel gespielt."

"Passabel? Statistenrolle? Hast du eine Ahnung wie schwierig es war den Captain um diese Uhrzeit hier her zu bekommen? Und dann noch die ganze Zeit Small Talk zu betreiben?"

Krieg zuckte mit den Schultern. "Jedem das seine."

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt….

Written Juni 2005


	4. Kapitel 4

GEBURTSTAGSVORBEREITUNGEN

Kapitel 4

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa für ihre Reviews.

Yury: Ich bezweifle überaus stark das Dr. Wolenczak traurig in seiner Villa herum sitzen würde weil sein Sohn nicht da ist.

Samusa: Ja, mit Fragen kommt man manchmal echt weiter. Bens Ideen bedeuten meistens nicht gutes.

* * *

Kurze Zeit später klopfte Captain Bridger an die Kabinentür seines jüngsten Besatzungsmitgliedes.

"Herein."

Nathan betrat den Raum und sah sich um, der Teenager saß auf seinen Bett und hatte einen Stapel Blätter vor sich liegen. In der Hand hielt er einen Textmarker.

Lucas sah von den Papieren auf. "Hallo Captain."

Bridger setzte sich auf den Stuhl. "Hallo Lucas." Nathan reckte sich ein Stück und versuchte so einen Blick auf das Geschriebene zu erhaschen. "Was liest du da?"

"Oh das sind ein paar verschiedene Artikel aus dem Internex. Ich möchte den Vocoder noch verbessern." Erklärte der Teenager enthusiastisch.

"Und inwiefern meinst du das genau?" Der Captain fand den Vocoder auch jetzt schon mehr als spektakulär.

"Wissen sie ich fände es toll wenn wir auch außerhalb der seaQuest mit Darwin richtig kommunizieren könnten. Bis jetzt ist dies leider ja nur einseitig Möglich. Wir können ihm zwar etwas sagen aber er kann uns nicht antworten. Außerdem möchte ich auch die Reichweite der Kommunikation erweitern. Toll wäre auch noch wenn ich das ganze irgendwie verkleinern könnte."

Lucas war ganz in seinem Element.

"Das klingt ja als ob du eine Menge zu tun hättest."

Das Computergenie nickte. "Sie sagen es." Er setzte eine Kappe auf den Textmarker.

"Aber sagen sie mal, warum sind sie eigentlich hier? Doch bestimmt nicht um mich nach meiner Lektüre auszufragen."

Bridger nickte mit dem Kopf. "Da hast du Recht." Er hatte ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen wegen dem was er mit dem Teenager besprechen wollte, sicherlich würde es den Jungen emotional aufwühlen, so wie dies immer der Fall war wenn die Sprache auf seine Eltern kam. "Lt. Krieg hat mir erzählt, dass du gestern eine Email von deinem Vater bekommen hast und er dir abgesagt hat."

Lucas stöhnte genervt auf und blickte nach oben. "Ich hatte ihn doch gebeten es niemanden zu sagen."

Nathan wusste, dass in der aktuellen Situation sein gesamtes Fingerspitzengefühl gefragt war. "Ich bin froh, dass er es mir gesagt hat. Du hättest dies leider doch nicht von allein getan, nicht wahr?"

Der Blondschopf biss sich auf die Lippen, warum musste Bridger auch immer recht haben. "Nein, hätte ich nicht. Und das ist ja wohl auch mein gutes Recht!" Die Augen des Teenagers funkelten.

Der Captain der seaQuest wusste, dass er sich Lucas verhalten nicht so sehr zu Herzen nehmen durfte. Er würde denn ärger nur abbekommen, weil das eigentliche Ventil des Zorns nicht hier war. Aber vielleicht war Wut auch genau das was der Teenager jetzt brauchte. "Natürlich ist es das, aber ich hätte es trotzdem gerne von dir erfahren. Ich dachte wir würden einander Vertrauen."

Lucas schnaubte verächtlich. "Vertrauen! Pf! Mit dem Vertrauen ist das so eine Sache. Ich hab meinen Eltern auch einmal vertraut, aber was hat mir das gebracht? Gar nichts! Bloß eine Enttäuschung nach der anderen! Ich bin es so satt! Ich kann das Wort nicht mehr hören!"

Bridger sagte gar nicht, er wusste, dass der Teen sich das jetzt einfach mal von der Seele reden musste.

"Wissen sie Captain es ist echt ein Scheiß Gefühl von seinen eigenen Eltern abgeschoben zu werden. Als ob man irgend so ein Gebrauchsgegenstand wäre den man in die Ecke stellen kann wann immer es einen passt. Manchen Leuten sollte einfach nicht erlaubt werden Kinder zu haben." Erneut richtete er seine Augen nach oben damit er nicht zu heulen anfing. "Warum haben sie mich erst bekommen wenn sie mich doch im Endeffekt gar nicht gewollt haben. Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl als ob sie mich schön längst weg gegeben hätten wenn es nicht für meinen IQ wäre. Ich bin immer nur dann ein Thema für sie wenn es darum geht mich herum zu zeigen." Lucas griff die Zettel die vor ihm lagen und schleuderte sie in Rage an die Wand. "Ach scheiße!" Erneut biss er sich auf die Lippen, jetzt bloß nicht los heulen vor dem Captain, sein Wutausbruch war schon mehr als genug.

"Wissen sie ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie viele Ferien ich allein zu Hause war oder gleich in der Schule geblieben bin." Die Stimme des Teenagers war nun ganz leise geworden. "Jedes Mal mache ich mir wieder vor das es diesmal klappen wird, das meine Mutter oder mein Vater da sind und alles gut geht. Aber das tut es nie." Die so stark unterdrückten Tränen begannen nun doch zu fließen. "Ich bin es einfach nur so satt!" Ärgerlich versuchte er mit den Hemdsärmeln seine Tränen weg zu wischen. "Ich hasse es ständig alleine zu sein."

Captain Bridger nickte verstehend. Er konnte den ärger des Teenagers nur zu gut verstehen, er fragte sich selbst ja ständig was mit den Wolenczaks los war. Warum erkannten sie nicht was sie da für ein tolles Kind vor sich hatten? "Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst. Mit dem allein sein kenne ich mich leider nur all zu gut aus."

Lucas sagte dazu nichts, bei jedem anderem hätte er das vielleicht abgestritten, gesagt das er keine Ahnung hätte wie er sich fühlte. Aber bei Bridger war das etwas anderes, er wusste wirklich wie es war einsam zu sein. Schließlich hatte er seine gesamte Familie verloren.

"Und genau deshalb bin ich hier."

"Wie meinen sie das?"

"Na ja, wenn ich nach Hause komme bin ich auch allein. Da ist niemand der mich auf meiner Insel erwartet." Nathan blickte den Teenager offen an. "Weißt du auf die Dauer ist es da auch ganz schön einsam. Und deshalb wollte ich dich fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht Lust hättest mit auf meine Insel zu kommen."

Lucas blickte auf die Zettel die nun verstreut herum lagen. "Ich weiß nicht..."

Bridger lächelte den Jungen aufmunternd an. "Ach komm schon. Darwin wird bestimmt auch da sein. Wir nehmen den Vocoder einfach mit, installieren ein paar Sensoren am Dock und schon könnt ihr beide euch unterhalten." Der Captain hatte den Eindruck als ob Lucas immer noch nicht ganz von der Sache überzeugt war. "Und keine Angst, ich hab auch Stromanschluss, du kannst deinen Computer-Akku also auch wieder aufladen."

Genau wie Nathan vermutet hatte entlockte dieses Kommentar seinem jüngstem Crewmitglied doch ein kleines lächeln. Lucas entschied sich dafür jetzt nicht zu erklären, dass sein Computer nicht wirklich auf das Stromnetz angewiesen war. Das war ja jetzt auch eigentlich nicht ihr Thema.

"Also, was sagst du?"

Der Blondschopf nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf. "Aber nur dann wenn es ihnen auch wirklich nichts ausmacht. Ich möchte nicht ihre Urlaubspläne durchkreuzen."

"Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus, ganz im Gegenteil sogar. Du tust mir damit wirklich einen großen Gefallen." Und dies war Bridgers ehrliche Meinung.

Für einen Moment ließ sich der Teen dies noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen und er sah den Captain prüfend an. Dann nickte er. "Okay ich komme gerne mit."

Bridger lächelte. "Super, dann werde ich Michael Bescheid sagen."

Lucas legte die Stirn in Falten. "Wer ist Michael?"

"Oh Mike ist ein alter Freund vom Festland. Er hat ab und zu auf der Insel nach dem Rechten gesehen und ich hatte ihn auch darum gebeten ein paar Sachen schon im Vorfeld für mich einzukaufen. Weißt du ich komme ungern nach Hause wenn mein Kühlschrank ganz leer ist. Irgendwie ist dieser Zustand deprimierend."

Das Computergenie schaute den Captain nachdenklich an, ja irgendwie Stimmte der Spruch 'Essen hellt Leib und Seele zusammen' bei manchen Leuten schon. Und bei Bridger und vor allem Ford traf dies voll zu. Der Commander konnte ganz grantig werden wenn er aus Zeitgründen es nicht mehr schaffte seinen Nachtisch zu essen.

Bridger sah Lucas prüfend an. "Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du nichts für das Verhalten deiner Eltern kannst."

Der Blondschopf schluckte einmal heftig. Warum musste der Captain auch unbedingt wieder damit anfangen wenn er sich doch gerade beruhigt hatte? "Mh, ja." War seine leise Antwort bei der er Bridger nicht ins Gesicht schauen konnte.

Nathan sah den jungen erneut durchdringend an. "Hör mir zu, du kannst nichts dafür!"

Lucas fing an nervös an seiner Uhr herum zu spielen. "Ich weiß... aber...wissen sie das ist manchmal wirklich schwer zu glauben. Schließlich muss er doch irgendeinen Grund für ihr Verhalten geben."

Der Captain der seaQuest nickte verstehend. "Sicherlich, aber dieser Grund bist bestimmt nicht du!"

Erneut schossen die Tränen in Lucas Augen, ärgerlich wischte er sie weg. Warum war er manchmal so nah am Wasser gebaut und an anderen Tagen machte ihn so etwas gar nicht aus? Das war doch nicht normal... "Aber irgendeinen Grund muss es doch geben."

Bridger zuckte mit den Schultern. "Den kennen wir aber nicht. Vielleicht wissen sie sogar selbst nicht warum dies so ist. Es ist auch gut möglich, dass sie noch nicht einmal wissen was sie dir da antun."

Der Teenager schaute nach oben. "Na toll." Manchmal war Sarkasmus einfach der beste Weg um mit etwas fertig zu werden. Tja, im sarkastisch sein war er inzwischen wirklich Meister. "Können wir jetzt bitte das Thema wechseln?"

Bridger wusste, dass es eigentlich noch viel zu sagen gab, entschied sich aber dafür den Wunsch des Jungen zu respektieren. Lucas war schon aufgewühlt genug. "Okay."

Er blickte auf die Uhr. "Ich muss eh in 5 Minuten auf der Brücke sein und Ford ablösen. Nicht das der ärmste keinen Nachtisch mehr abbekommt weil ich zu spät bin."

Erneut konnte dies endlich wieder ein lächeln bei dem Computergenie entlocken. "Ja, besser wär' das."

Der Captain stand auf. "Wenn du noch irgendwelche Fragen wegen dem ganzen hast kannst du dich jeder zeit an mich wenden."

Lucas nickte wie abwesend. Langsam hob er seinen Blick. "Wissen sie ich hab das vor hin nicht so gemeint."

Bridger rüffelte Lucas noch einmal kurz durchs Haar bevor er sich Richtung Tür wandte. "Ich weiß, dass der Zorn an deine Eltern gerichtet war."

Der Teenager schüttelte mit dem Kopf. "Das hab ich nicht gemeint." Für einen kurzen Moment war es still. "Ich weiß, dass ich ihnen Vertrauen kann."

Nathan stoppte an der Tür. "Danke,... das bedeutet mir viel."

Lucas nickte gedankenverloren und fing an seine Zettel einzusammeln.

Bridger wartete noch einen Augenblick. Als nichts mehr von dem Jungen kam verließ er die Kabine.

* * *

Fortsetzung Folgt…..

Written Juni 2005


	5. Kapitel 5

GEBURTSTAGSVORBEREITUNGEN

Kapitel 5

By Kiddo

Disclaimer:

Ich besitze keine Rechte an der Fernsehserie "seaQuest DSV" und verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Ein Dankeschön geht an Yury und Samusa fürs reviewen.

Yury: Ich häng mir einfach Knoblauch um. Dann bin ich vor Vampiren sicher.

Samusa: Ja, immer fleißig am „Basteln", ist ja schließlich alles nur eine „Spielerei" für ihn… Tja, in Sachen Party wirst du dich allerdings noch etwas gedulden müssen…

* * *

Etwa 10 Minuten später klopfte es erneut an Lucas Tür. "Ja herein."

Prüfend steckte Benjamin Krieg seinen Kopf zur Tür hinein. Als er sah, dass der Teenager alleine war betrat er die Kabine schwungvoll. "Und wie sieht's aus?"

Das Computergenie blickte von seinen Zetteln auf. "Wie sieht was aus?"

Der Moraloffizier verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte genervt auf. "Na hat es gekappt? Kannst du den Landurlaub auf Bridgers Insel verbringen?"

Lucas stöhnte innerlich auf. Am liebsten würde er sich selbst vors Schienenbein treten. Das hatte er ja während des ganzen völlig vergessen. Na ja, niemand war perfekt. Und im Endeffekt war dies ja genau so wie es Ben haben wollte, er würde auf Bridgers Insel sein. "Ja."

Krieg strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. "Super, ich hab es doch gleich gewusst." Erst jetzt vielen ihm die noch leicht geröteten Augen von Lucas auf. Der Junge sah aus als ob er geweint hätte, hatte er sein Kommentar von gestern wirklich so ernst genommen? Wenn ja und wenn der Teen auf Kommando Tränen abdrücken konnte musste er sich das unbedingt merken. So etwas konnte man doch immer mal gebrauchen. "Sag jetzt nicht du hast mein Kommentar von gestern so ernst genommen und hast Bridger wirklich einen vorgeheult." Er ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

Der Blondschopf schluckte. "Nein und um ehrlich zu sein hab ich unsere kleine Diskussion von gestern auch total verdrängt gehabt."

"WAS?" Krieg sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf. "Aber du hast doch gesagt... du meintest doch, dass du deinen Landurlaub bei Bridger verbringst."

Lucas nickte. "Das tu ich auch, dass hat sich irgendwie ergeben."

"Ich versteh jetzt nur noch Bahnhof."

Der Teenager atmete einmal tief durch, er erzählte dies nicht besonders gerne. "Ich hab gestern Abend wirklich noch eine Nachricht von meinem Vater und meiner Mutter bekommen. Mein Vater hat geschrieben das er doch nicht kann und ich deshalb zu meiner Muteer gehen sollte. Tja, von der befand sich allerdings auch eine Email in meinem Postfach mit der Nachricht, dass mein Herr Vater mal wieder nichts abgeklärt hätte und sie auch keine Zeit für mich hätte. Ich sollte mir doch ein nettes Hotelzimmer nehmen und meinem Vater dann die Rechnung schicken. Seine Sekretärin würde dies dann bestimmt regeln."

Leicht geschockt ließ sich Ben auf den Stuhl nieder, bis ihm wieder etwas einfiel. "Aber hey, das ist doch gar nicht so schlimm, du wolltest ihnen doch eh absagen."

Das junge Genie fühlte einen Stich im Herzen, war Ben wirklich so gefühllos? "Weißt du es ist einfach nicht das gleiche ob ich ihnen absage oder sie mir. Für mich ist das ein großer Unterschied!"

"Oh... verstehe." Er hatte sich eben ganz schön in die Nesseln gesetzt. "Tut mir leid, ich hab nicht wirklich nachgedacht."

"Ist schon okay. Jedenfalls werde ich den Landurlaub bei Bridger verbringen und wie es im Endeffekt dazu gekommen ist, ist jetzt auch egal." Das stimmte zwar jetzt nicht ganz, aber Lucas wollte das Thema wirklich beenden.

* * *

10 Tage später was es dann so weit, der Landurlaub war da. Er sollte 7 Tage lang andauern und Bridgers Geburtstag war am 5. Tag.

Der Captain und Lucas befanden sich auf einem kleinen Boot zu Bridgers Insel. Zur Freude des Teenagers schwamm Darwin bereits die ganze Zeit neben ihnen, vor ihnen und manchmal auch hinter ihnen. Allerdings hatte er daran auch nicht wirklich gezweifelt. Schließlich war die Umgebung der Insel ja auch Darwins zu Hause.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Bridgers Insel wurde immer besser erkennbar. Ein paar Minuten später hatte das Computergenie den Eindruck als ob er ein Haus ausmachen konnte.

Wenig später legten sie an einem längeren Dock an das Bridger vor einiger Jahren selbst gebaut hatte. Lucas sprang von Deck aufs Dock und fing die Leine auf die der Captain ihm zuwarf. Nachdem er das Motorboot gut angebunden hatte, reichte Bridger die Gepäckstücke an seinen Gast weiter der diese auf dem Dock abstellte.

Als sie damit fertig waren trat nun auch der Captain selbst an Land. Zufrieden schaute er sich kurz um und lächelte Lucas an. "Willkommen auf meiner Insel!"

ENDE

Written Juni 2005

* * *

Information: Okay, das mit dem Ende stimmt hier nicht ganz. Es ist bloß ein vorläufiges. Wie es allerdings weiter geht, ob die Geburtstagsparty geheim bleibt, ob alle Kerzen auf die Torte passen, ob Lucas und Bridger mit einander klar kommen werden, ob Ben Unsinn anstellt und ob Michael auch wirklich den Kühlschrank gefüllt hat, wird erst im September gelüftet. Denn da hat die zweite Alien-Schwester Geburtstag. ;-) 


End file.
